Many computing demands are pushing the limits of what can be accomplished using traditional semiconductor-based processor devices, for example reduced instruction set computers (RISC), complex instruction set computers (CISC), application specific integrated circuits (ASIC), and field programmable gate arrays (FPGA). Traditional semiconductor-based processor devices are also limited by size, power, and heat constraints.